Mixed Emotions
by Katsuki-chan333
Summary: Kid invites the Soul Eater gang to a party at his house. But unknown to him, his father invited his fiance...
1. Julliette Thantos

**Hey everyone! So, the other day, I went on this crazy fanfiction rampage and wrote the first chapter for a whole bunch of fanfics and decided to post them online! This is my first Soul Eater fanfic, so don't hate if it's bad. Constructive criticism appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a really retarded computer...**

"Hey, welcome to the party!"

This had come from Liz and Patty, who were standing at Kid's front door, wearing identical red dresses.

Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki and Crona made their way into the large hall, followed by Liz and Patty. The entire place had been decked out with streamers and balloons; all arranged perfectly symmetrically, of course. A large banner hung across the room, reading 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY KID!'. There was also a large table to one side of the room covered with food, which Black Star immediately dragged Tsubaki off to. the others made their way over to Kid, who was fussing over a missing streamer and complaining that the room wasn't symmetrical without it.

"H-hello, Kid." muttered Crona.

"Cool party," grinned Soul.

"When you said you were going to have a small party, this isn't exactly what I expected..." Maka trailed off, watching a large group of people pass.

Kd sighed. "It was my father's idea; he wanted to surprise me. But after everyone leaves, I'm doing things my way - I'm going to have a lock in."

"A - a lock in?" stuttered Crona, sounding nervous.

"Yes, I -" Kid started before freezing mid-sentence. He had gone rather pale.

"Huh? Kid? What's wrong?" questioned Patty, waving her hand in front of his face, which was frozen in shock and horror.

"Don't tell me _another _balloon popped. I swear, if I have to blow up one more balloon, I'm gonna pass out." complained Liz.

"Huh? Are you checking out that girl over there?" inquired Black Star, who, along with Tsubaki, had reappeared behind Kid.

Kid was, in fact, looking at a girl. She was standing at the other side of the room, half hiding behind an older woman. When she caught the stares from the group, she quickly cast her gaze to the ground and edged a bit closer to the woman.

"What's she doing here?" Kid muttered.

"Don't worry, Kid, If you're too shy to go talk to her, then I, Black Star, will bring her over here! 'Cause big guys like me are _always _good friends! Even if we have to be the wingman!" Black Star grinned.

Kid stared at him, horrified. "Don't -"

But it was already too late. Black Star marched towards the girl, calling, "Hey, you!" A moment later he returned, grinning victoriously and half dragging the reluctant girl behind him.

"Hello, Kid." she said quietly, insistent on staring at the floor.

She was pretty, with snowy white locks that fell down her back and over her shoulders in neat curls. Like Kid,her hair had the abnormality of being multi-coloured; a few of her curls were blacker than midnight. She wore a strapless black dress, which stopped at her knees, and black heels. Her already pale face was flushed and, when she finally looked up to scan the group, they saw that one eye was a violent shade of orange, while the other was was an icy blue.

"Julliette." Kid said tightly. "It's been a while."

"What?" Black Star stared between them. "You mean you two already know each other?"

"Yes," Kid said shortly. "Julliette, these are my friends. Maka and her weapon, Soul, Black Star and his weapon, Tsubaki, and my weapons, Liz and Patty." Everyone smiled or otherwise greeted Julliette as they were introduced.

Kid cleared his throat, growing a bit paler as he continued. "Everyone, this is Julliette Thantos, my ... my fiance."

**Ta-da! That's the end of chapter one! Hope ya'll enjoyed! Make sure you tell me what you think in the reviews so I can improve!**


	2. The lock - in (Part 1)

**Hello again, all! I was feeling really pumped when I started this chapter, but I kind of got stuck at a point...and when I finally got over that, I realised that it felt really rushed. Not my best work...oh well. Big ups to Baybaysushi for being my first reviewer! And without further ado, chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Um...I own this fanfic idea...and Julliette...that's it.**

"Kid? You have a fiance?" Everyone stared at him in surprize. Everyone, that is, except...

"Oh, so _you're _the Julliette we've heard so much about." Liz said.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be so pretty!" complemented Patty.

"Kid talks about me?" Julliette asked, slightly pink.

"Oh yeah, all the time." Liz drawled.

"We have to help him with his letters to you a lot, since Kid isn't very good at talking to girls." bubbled Patty.

Liz, Patty, that's enough." Kid interrupted, looking thoroughly ruffled.

Just then, Death bobbed by. "Hey there, kid-os!" He came to a stop next to Kid. "I hope you're enjoying the party. Ah, Julliette! I'm glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Lord Death." Julliette gave a slight curtsy.

"Father, I need to have a word with you." Kid dragged Death away from the group.

"What's got you troubled, kid-o?"

"You invited Julliette?!" Kid hissed, glancing back at her. He saw that she was staring at them with a worried look on her face.

"I thought you might want to spend time with her, since you two barely get to see each other, and -"

"No! You thought wrong! She always makes things awkward..."

"Oh...I'm sorry, Kid, I didn't realise; I've already invited her to your lock - in."

"You did _what?!_"

"It you want, I could go cancel it right now..."

Kid took a deep breath. "No. It's fine. I'll put up with her this one time." He stalked back over to the gang as Death bobbed away. "Sorry about that. There was a little issue I had to take care of."

"I hope nothing's wrong...?" Julliette trailed off.

"No, no problem." Kid lied. It was too easy to feel the awkward charge in the air as they spoke. The only person who didn't seem to notice it was Black Star.

"Hey, I didn't come here to listen to you two yammer." he said loudly. "Is this a party or isn't it?"

Fortunately, this outburst seemed to be exactly what everyone needed. They spent the rest of the evening enjoying themselves, completely carefree. Even Kid didn't let Julliette's presence bother him too much. He distracted himself by trying to convince himself that she would probably forget all about the lock - in and leave with her mother.

However, his hopes were dashed as the guests began to leave and Julliette showed no sign of going anywhere.

"Well, it looks like everyone's gone." Kid said as the last of the guests exited.

Kid led the large group through the house. Kid's home was actually enchanted. It looked a lot smaller on the outside than it was on the inside. It was really easy to get lost in the vast corridors if you didn't know your way around. Of course, Kid had been living in that house all his life, so he knew how to get around. All the others really had to do was follow him.

Finally, Kid led the group into his room. After locking the door, he turned to stare at all of them, avoiding eye - contact with Julliette.

"The lock in begins...now."


End file.
